Queen Of Desire
Queen Of Desire. Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles Troublantes. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains, attendait assise par terre contre la façade d'une boutique ... Elle attendait la venue de quelqu'un. Elle tremblait, elle avait froid, elle ne portait qu'un débardeur noir en dentelle en guise de haut, un pantalon noir simple et des chaussures fermées à talons noirs pour le bas. Auparavant, elle n’avait pas ce problème avec ses pouvoirs… Cette jeune fille est une chasseuse de Déesse du Cristal, elle ne ressent pas le froid en temps normal, mais depuis peu, ses pouvoirs magiques se sont affaiblies… Elle ressent ainsi le froid… Une sensation qui lui était inconnue jusqu’ici ... Rongée par la fatigue, elle tomba dans un profond sommeil... Lorsque la jeune femme se réveilla, elle remarqua avec surprise qu'elle n'était plus là où elle était. Qui l'avais déplacée? '' Elle était étendue dans un grand lit blanc... Une chambre d'hôtel. Elle sortit du lit puis constata avec surprise qu'elle était en sous vêtements... Ses habits étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce avec d'autres qui semblaient appartenir à un homme... Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se doucher mais... Elle heurta un homme nu. Elle scruta du regard le corps de l'homme puis lui demanda: "Tu es qui, toi, uh? Où sommes nous? -... Comme d'hab... tu tiens vraiment mal l'alcool... C'est moi. Madi, c'est moi ! ''La jeune écarquilla les yeux... mais ne reconnut pas le jeune homme. -Tu ne m'as pas reconnu? 10 ans ont passé remarque... C'est moi Jin, Jin, ton ex d'il y a 10 ans On s'était donné rendez-vous ! Je t'ai retrouvée endormie, je t'ai réveillée et après on est parti boire un coup ~ puis nous sommes venus ici~ -Oh... on a...? demanda Madi l'air gênée. - Je garde ceci secret coquine... répondit Jin, l'air assez content de lui. Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Lorsque Madi se réveilla, elle était bien dans une chambre en compagnie de Jin. Son rêve était une sorte de vision. Elle était assise contre un mur de la chambre, les mains liées... Le jeune homme, Jin, s'approcha d'elle... Jin? Est-ce une grosse entaille sur son ventre? Que s'est il passé? Pourquoi suis-je attachée?! Jin prit la parole: "Madi, ça va? -O-oui... je suis juste un peu dans les vapes... Madi toucha la plaie de son interlocuteur... il faut que je soigne ça… Détaches moi s’il te plaît… Tu me diras ce qu'il s'est passé après.... dit elle l'air inquiète. Jin coupa les liens qui empêchait la jeune femme de bouger. Madi soigna la plaie en la caressant avec sa main droite recouverte d'une aura magique bleu turquoise... La blessure avait disparue. -Alors? reprit Madi, curieuse. -Je vais te raconter tout... tu te souviens? on s'était donné rdv~ Lorsque Jin arriva au point de rendez vous, il trouva une Madi écroulée de fatigue au sol... il décida alors de l'emmener dans une chambre d'hôtel pour qu'elle puisse finir en paix ses cycles de sommeil. Alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, il fut interpellé par un craquement, Madi s'était levée, elle s'était infligée une blessure au bras… Pourquoi s’était-elle fait ça ? Jin se précipita vers la jeune Femme, pour voir ce qu’il se passait… Madi regardait sa blessure, le jeune homme prit le menton de celle-ci et redressa sa tête … Il fut surprit par son regard… un regard ténébreux complètement perdu, ses pupilles étaient d’une noirceur terrifiante, en un mot, un regard glaçant. Jin remarqua la présence d’un symbole sur la joue de la demoiselle, une espèce de fleur de lys. Madi repoussa violemment Jin, l'envoyant valser contre le mur de la chambre, elle tremblait comme une feuille, comme si elle était victime d’une overdose, Jin savait très bien que Madi ne se droguait pas… Qu’est-ce qui la mettait dans cet état ? Soudain, la jeune femme s’écroula au sol, se tortillant dans tous les sens, tout en criant de douleurs, on aurait dit une scène de … L’Exorciste. Jin s’approcha afin d’essayer de calmer la pauvre mage, mais ce dernier fut frappé à toute puissance par le bras de celle-ci recouvert de cristaux tranchants, son torse s’ouvrit, laissant s’échapper une giclée de sang. C'était ainsi que Jin avait eu cette énorme plaie sur le torse. Madi perdit connaissance juste après, il l'attacha pour éviter qu'elle se re-blesse volontairement. Il remarqua également que la fleur de lys présente sur sa joue avait disparue. -Oh... Le pire c'est que je n'ai aucun souvenir de cela… réagit Madi - … Mad’ soigne ton bras. ordonna Jin Madi caressa sa blessure avec l’aura magique turquoise, mais rien n’y faisait, cela ne faisait rien… -Que se passe-t-il ? Si je me souviens bien tu pouvais soigner tes propres blessures... non? -Je pouvais. je pouvais… Mes pouvoirs se sont affaiblis... Madi tremblait… elle avait froid. -Tu… as froid ? Je pensais que tu ne ressentais pas le froid ! constata le jeune homme, assez surpris. -En effet, c’était le cas avant mais depuis quelques temps, j’ai découvert cette sensation atroce. répondit Madi, blasée. -Je vois… Tu sais quoi ? Je vais t’emmener voir une de mes connaissances concernant ce qu’il s’est passé ouki ? -Okay… Jin porta Madi jusqu’au lit, la recouvrit, puis désinfecta sa plaie sur le bras, le moins qu’on puisse dire, c’est que cette blessure était profonde, et assez nette. Que t’est-il arrivé ? Madi, tu es toujours aussi violente quand tu frappes de ce que j’ai pu voir… Sacrée Madi… Cette fleur de Lys m’intrigue… Chapitre 2: Diagnostic. Après s’être reposés un peu, les deux ex prirent la route pour rencontrer la connaissance de Jin. Cette connaissance habitait non loin de leur ville actuelle, à peine 20 minutes de marche, le plus mystérieux, était que cette connaissance vivait dans un rocher. Oui, un rocher. Un énorme rocher poisseux, recouvert de mousse, niché au beau milieu de la forêt avoisinante... Jin traça un drôle de signe sur la mousse du rocher puis soudain, une porte apparut dans le rocher, Jin et Madi entrèrent. Pwaaah ! Quelle odeur immonde ! C'est quoi putain? Un mélange de terre et de trucs pourris ... un cadavre? *-* j'sais pas c'est chelou... En plus, il fait super clair ! On est dans un rocher ptn ! Un homme fit son apparition... Il semblait plutôt jeune, il était torse nu, Madi ne put s'empêcher de scruter la musculature parfaite de l'homme. Hormis ce corps bien sculpté, l'homme avait des cheveux violets en bataille, ainsi que des yeux d'un vert transcendant. Jin prit alors la parole: -Wladislaw, ça fait un bail non? -Yo Jin! En effet ça fait un bail. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? en charmante compagnie en plus... marmonna-t-il en scrutant du regard le corps de la jeune Madi. -Aish j'ai besoin de tes capacités d'Analyse. Jin expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la chambre d'hôtel. Wlad' fut tout particulièrement attentif sur l'histoire de la fleur de lys qui apparaît puis disparaît une fois la crise finie. Wladislaw se permit d'examiner le ventre de la mage, cette dernière accepta. Il posa sa main dessus, fit apparaître un cercle magique... Soudainement, toute une série de signes anciens lumineux apparurent sur l'abdomen de Madi.... Wlad retira sa main puis se gratta la tête l'air soucieux... -As tu subi récemment "un coma"? -Il y a deux mois, mon corps s'est mis en état de gel durant une semaine. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. -Je vois... c'est curieux mais... je sais ce que tu as. -Oh vraiment? s'exclama Jin. -Madi, tu es possédée par un démon. Il y a un sceau tracé sur ton ventre, complexe mais très efficace apparemment. C'est ce sceau qui a mis ton corps en état de gel. Il voulait te protéger du démon qui devenait un peu hors de contrôle... Ce sceau semble te protéger de cette chose. Mais avec ce que vous m'avez raconté, il semblerait que le sceau s'affaiblit tout comme ta magie. Le démon prend possession de toi peu à peu. -Je vois. Merci. Répondit froidement la jeune femme. Madi semblait un peu secouée... elle sortit de la demeure puis s'isola dans un bloc de cristal qu'elle créa d'un geste de la main droite. Je dois trouver un moyen de contrôler cette chose. Jin rejoigna Madi, il brisa le bloc grâce à sa magie. Comment a-t-il..? Madi recréa une barrière cristalline, que Jin brisa aussitôt. Putain... -Arrêtes. Ne t'approches pas de moi. Commenta froidement Madi. -Et pourquoi? Jin s'approcha davantage de la mage. -Putain non ! Me touche pas ! Madi fit apparaître une bulle cristalline autour d'elle... Jin brisa la bulle puis pris la jeune femme dans ses bras. -J'avais dit non putain... La jeune femme fondit en larmes et rejeta Jin, mais ce dernier persista... Il retourna la jeune femme puis la serra contre son torse, mais cette dernière le poignarda d'un coup nette avec une stalactite cristalline. P-Pourquoi...? Pas de Panique. Encore un rêve. Wlad avait bel et bien touché le ventre de Madi faisant apparaître des écritures lumineuses. Cependant, quelques secondes se sont écoulés avant que le corps de Madi réagisse. Tremblante. Suffocante. A genoux, se tortillant de douleurs. Convulsions. Puis... l'apparition de la fleur de lys. Ses yeux violets, étaient noirs comme du charbon. Madi se releva brusquement et fit un signe de la main. Une déferlante parcourut l'intérieur du rocher. Wlad s’approcha de la jeune mage, curieux, mais il regretta vite sa curiosité quand cette dernière commença à devenir menaçante à son égard, avec son bras recouvert de cristaux violets. En un claquement doigt, Madi avait arraché la jambe de Wlad', ce dernier s'écroula au sol. Jin décida d’agir. Il encercla la jeune femme de flammes noires obscures, cette dernière fonça tête baissée dans la barrière, elle hurla de douleurs puis perdit connaissance. La perte de connaissance de Madi peut paraître un peu facile, mais cela est dû à la nature de la magie de Jin, il s’agit de la magie du chasseur de démons des flammes. Madi ouvrit les yeux après une heure d'inconscience. -ça va Madi? -Oui... Je sais tout. Je suis... Possédée uh ? -Tout à fait. répondit Wlad’. Oh my god... la jambe de Wlad... Comment...? C'est Moi ...? Madi s’empressa d’aller examiner ce qu'il restait de la jambe de Wlad. Ce dernier avait arrêté l'hémorragie. Madi soigna à l'aide de ses deux mains, elle ne pouvait pas ramener la jambe bien entendu mais elle pouvait néanmoins faire cicatriser rapidement ce qu'il restait du membre... Madi était pensive, elle semblait très effrayée par ce qu’elle pouvait faire en état d’inconscience... Madi remercia Wladislaw pour son diagnostic puis rejoignit Jin pour reprendre le chemin. Le chemin... pour aller où? Eh bien qui dit mage dit guilde ! Chapitre 3 : Le Retour. Jin et Madi avaient tout deux intégré une guilde lorsqu'ils étaient âgés d'à peine 10 ans. Ils sont arrivés à peu près au même moment, ils ne se connaissaient absolument pas. Au fil du temps, ils développèrent des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Après sa rupture avec Jin, Madi avait entreprit un voyage qui devait duré un mois à la base mais qui a finalement duré 10 ans. Lorsque Madi avait commencé son voyage, elle était âgée de 15 ans. Il était temps qu'elle revienne au sein de... Nolza. Pour atteindre la guilde, il leur fallait traverser une chaîne de montagnes redoutables pour ses températures très basses... Un jeu d'enfant pour Madi autrefois, mais comme désormais elle ressentais le froid, cela s'avérer difficile. Quelques jours plus tard, ailleurs dans un bar de l'autre côté du col de la montagne. Deux Hommes installés, au comptoir du bar, buvaient tout deux un café tout en discutant. "As tu entendu les rumeurs? Demanda un homme à son compère. -Quoi donc? -Elle est de retour. -Qui ça? -Gumiho, l’enfant de Naïca*. http://www.voyageurs-du-net.com/grotte-cristal-naica) -Gumiho?! s'écria l'homme tout en crachant son café. -Oui, je fut aussi surpris que toi en l’apprenant, il semblerait qu’elle ait fini son voyage. Je me demande si elle est devenue plus forte qu’elle ne l’était avant… -On verra bien quand elle arrivera ! Dans les montagnes Jin et Madi pouvaient apercevoir la ville, mais ils leur restaient pas mal de chemin à parcourir. Il faisait froid... Soudainement, un monstre baveux, recouvert de neige fit irruption devant les deux partenaires. Madi qui avait faim, se jeta sur le monstre mais ce dernier fut plus malin et la happa de sa "main" de glace, déchirant une grande partie de ses vêtements. Madi ne dit pas son dernier mot, elle riposta en saisissant les "pieds" du monstre à l'aide d'une chaîne cristalline. Jin intervint ensuite en brûlant le monstre, mais pas trop, après tout c'était leur repas ! Ils mangèrent ensembles, puis le jeune homme remarqua que Madi commençait à avoir froid, après tout elle n'était plus qu'en dessous à cause de l'attaque de la créature magique. Jin retira son pull, puis serra la jeune mage contre son torse brûlant. Mais, cette dernière le rejeta ! Tentative de rapprochement ratée ! Madi prit simplement le pull de Jin en guise de robe. Ils reprirent ensuite la route. Plus tard dans la journée, dans la guilde de Nolza. L’ambiance de la guilde battait son plein, la rumeur du retour de Madi avait fait le tour de la région. Les plus jeunes mages étaient excités à l’idée de voir en chair et en os, la mage dont ils avaient entendu parler depuis leur arrivée à la guilde, les plus anciens, étaient plutôt soulagés de savoir qu’elle était en vie, après tout cela faisait 10 ans qu’ils ne l’avaient pas vu, ils savent que c’est une mage puissante mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de s’inquiéter pour elle. Soudain, un jeune bambin fit irruption dans l’allée principale de la guilde. - Les ennuis arrivent ! Des membres de South Pain sont devants !! Ils en ont après Megan !! -Vraiment? Attends je sors, dit calmement un mage. En Dehors de la Guilde -Pourquoi t'es partie? Je croyais que nous deux c'était pour la vie ! s'écria un des mages du groupe de South Pain. -Écoute, Dan, j'ai changé d'avis alors lâche moi maintenant c'est fini. Dan réalisant que sa relation avec la jeune femme venait de prendre fin, saisit les épaules de cette dernière puis la claqua violemment contre la façade de la guilde. Il gifla ensuite plusieurs fois le visage de la femme. Un poudre violette violette vint à toute vitesse entouré les bras du mage, puis d'un coup, la poudre se cristallisa, ses bras étaient ensanglantés par l'apparition soudaine des cristaux. Ces cristaux.... c'est...? (Megan) Dan lâcha prise puis se mit en colère. -Qui a fait ça?! s'écria-t-il. -Moi. répondit une femme. Dan se retourna. Il s'agissait de Madi, en voyant sa tenue (à savoir le pull de Jin) il lui lança: -De quoi tu te mêles clocharde? -Clo-Clocharde? répéta Madi outrée. -Oui, clocharde. -Enfoiré. Madi s'approcha de l'homme puis le saisit par le bras afin de l'éloigner du bâtiment de la guilde. L'homme frappa violemment Madi au visage. -Ah oui ? Tu veux jouer à ça ?! s'exclama Madi. Madi tira les cheveux de Dan puis lui infligea un coup de pied dans les roubignoles ... Ce dernier ne pu cacher sa douleur... -Putain t'as osé faire ça salope?! Cria t il. -Ouai. répondit elle plutôt fière de son coup. Dan se redressa avec peine puis frappa d'un coup de tonnerre la mage, elle l'encaissement sans peine. Madi frappa le ventre de l'homme, un signe ancien était apparu. -C'est tout? Un dessin? Si tôt dit que le mage fut à terre. Sa magie pompée en un seul coup pour le liquide cristallin que Madi venait d'implanter dans le corps du malheureux. -Sa...lope... -Merci. Les mages de la guilde étaient sortis du bâtiment interpellés par le bruit, et avaient assisté à toute la scène. Madi alla à la rencontre de Megan et soigna son visage fraîchement tabassé. -Madi Quartz. Tu t'es enfin décidée à montrer le bout de ton nez? Une femme d'une trentaine d'années s'avançait. -M-maître, ce vacarme… tout est de ma faute, cria Megan en s'inclinant. -Oui. Je suis de retour, Lina. Pardonne moi :o -Madi ! Depuis quand tu la tutoies et l’appelle par son prénom? S'écria Jin, sortant de la foule. -Depuis toujours ! C'est quoi le problème? x) -C'est vrai Jin, cette insolente ne m'a jamais vouvoyer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle ne changera pas x) -C'est vrai... Lina la maître s'approcha de la mage puis la serra fort contre elle. Bien que Madi tutoyait sa maîtresse, elle lui vouait un profond respect, elle était fortement liée à son maître. Tu m'as manquée sale gosse. (télépathie) Toi aussi tu m'as manquée vieille peau. (télépathie) Elles aimaient également se taquiner ! Chapitre 4 : Le Nom de Gumiho. La guilde était heureuse de revoir Madi. Après sa victoire contre Dan de South Pain, une grande fête commença pour le retour de la mage. Les plus jeunes mages encerclèrent cette dernière... -Madi-sama ! s’écria un jeune garçon. -Madi-sama?'' répéta Madi interloquée.'' -Oui ! C'est normal après tout... -Pourquoi donc? :o -Vous êtes mage de rang S ! On a entendu tout vos exploits ! Notamment, La Bataille de Fado ! Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années s'approcha. -Anan, cesse d'importuner Mademoiselle Quartz. -Mais pourquoi, Zayanne ? La jeune fille regarda méchamment le jeune garçon. -Je ne suis pas d'accord, jeune fille. fit entendre Madi. La jeune fille emmena le garçon avec elle sans accorder d'importance à la remarque de Madi. -Aya, elle est chelou cette fille. Pardon Madi-nee je ne peux pas... pas maintenant. Madi rejoignit ensuite la table de Lina qui délivra un discours en l'honneur de la jeune mage, elle déclara ensuite les festivités ouvertes. La fête continua jusque tard dans la nuit. Alors que la plupart des membres s'étaient endormis sur place, Madi monta dans sa chambre à l'étage de la guilde. Rien n'avait changé. Madi se déshabilla et alla dans sa salle de bain. Il s'avérait qu'elle avait beaucoup sué. Elle fit couler l'eau et commença à se savonner. Soudainement elle sentit un regard se poser sur elle. Un homme. Jeune. A peu près de son âge. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse agir, l'homme l'avait plaquée contre le mur de la douche. -Que me veux tu, Damir**? prénom slave issu de la Pologne -Toujours aussi impudique. Hallucinant. -Et Alors? -Ma chère Gumiho, j'étais venu voir si ton corps était toujours aussi séduisant. -Gumiho... c'est toi qui m'avait donné ce surnom ah oui? -Ouai la vieille époque. La légende de “Gumiho” s'alliait parfaitement à ta beauté irrésistiblement sans fin. Gumiho, ou le renard à 9 queues est une créature issue des légendes de Corée, souvent décris comme Maléfique. La légende dit qu’un renard qui vit 1000 ans, se métamorphose en Gumiho, et peut se transformer comme il veut, en particulier en une magnifique jeune fille, avec l’intention de séduire les hommes. Existe également au Japon sous le nom de "Kyûbi no kitsune", ou encore en Chine, appelé “Jiu Wei Hu” -Pfff… soupira Madi -Sache que ton passé te rattrapera. Crois moi. Je re-frapperai plus fort cette fois ci. Tu es des nôtres. -ça me ferait mal Haha. L'homme caressa le corps humide de la mage, cette dernière le repoussa violemment. L'homme persista, cette fois ci de façon plus violente, il souleva les jambes de la jeune fille puis la posa sur le lavabo. Damir enfouit sa tête dans le cou de cette dernière afin de lui faire un suçon. Pas des moindres. Madi redressa la tête de Damir et lui caressa la joue … puis l'embrassa ardemment. -Tes désirs sont toujours plus fort que ta raison c'est ça ton plus grand défaut. fit remarquer Damir -Tu te trompes. L'homme se recula brusquement, Suffocant, laissant tomber la jeune femme. Salope...! Elle venait de lui transmettre un poison qui l’empêchait de bouger. -Je reviendrais. L'homme disparu ensuite, avec peine tout de même. Madi finit sa toilette, puis alla se coucher, elle n’avait pas remarqué que la scène venait d’être vue par la jeune Zayanne. Je t’aiderais, je te le promets Madi-nee. /Le lendemain Matin/ Jin frappa à la porte de Madi, cette dernière lui ouvrit la porte en petite tenue, à savoir soutif, culotte.. Jin remarqua le suçon dans le cou de la jeune fille. -Oui ? Qu’est-ce tu veux? **baille** demanda Madi, dans le gaz. -Tu es sortie après la fête hier soir ...? demanda Jin, curieux. -Non non, je suis montée direct dans ma chambre. -Je vois… Je peux entrer ? -Ouai rentre ~ Demander s’il pouvait entrer dans la chambre, était la façon subtile de Jin pour vérifier si Madi avait passé la nuit avec quelqu’un. Personne dans la chambre… Donc elle avait passée la nuit toute seule. Qui lui a fait ce suçon énorme ? Le jeune homme semblait développer une légère pointe de jalousie. Jin passa au dessus de ce détail, et informa Madi que Lina l'avait convoquée. Surprise, Madi s'habilla puis descendit au bureau de Lina. Madi frappa et entra. Lina assise dans son siège, invita la mage à s'asseoir. La Maître lui demanda tout d'abord si elle avait bien dormi... puis remarqua le suçon. (Discussion en télépathie ) Énorme ce suçon ... qui est l'heureux élu? Jin? Pourquoi Jin? Arrête ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué comment il te fait du gringue ! '' ''Peut être. Qui sait? En tout cas ce n'est pas lui. Qui alors? Un mec comme ça. Cochonne. Tu as bien grandi. Tout comme Megan ! '' ''Ouai ouai e.e toi t'as vieilli bim. '' Lina regarda droit dans les yeux Madi. Sans rien faire. ''Arrête tu me fais mal. Lina ferma les yeux et détourna son regard. Lina maîtrisait une magie particulière. L'Ordalie de Lucifer, Une magie qui lui permettait d'infliger une souffrance immédiate en un seul regard, et bien d'autres choses... Lina informa Madi qu'elle l'avait convoqué pour qu'elle parte à la recherche d'une mage disparue, en faisant équipe avec Megan et Jin. Qui est cette mage? Jin moi et Megan.... qu'a-t-elle de spécial? Heo Sora. La S-Quest tu te souviens? Sérieux? OK. Je pars tout de suite. Pas le temps de discuter. Qui est Heo Sora?! Chapitre 5 : Heo Sora L’équipe composée uniquement de Mages de Rang-S se prépara vite puis prit la route pour le village de Norande. Ce village était l’auteur de l’acte de la S-Quest. Heo Sora était déjà partie pour cette mission alors que Madi, Jin et Megan n’étaient âgés que de 11 ans, soit il y a 14 ans. A cette époque Heo Sora était une mage âgée de 21 ans, une jeune mage prodigieuse qui avait réussit à avoir son rang S seulement à l'âge de 12 ans. Un modèle incomparable pour tous les membres de la guilde, y compris Megan, Jin et Madi. Une longue route en train s'imposait pour nos 3 mages, ils eurent le temps de discuter ensemble de l'ancien temps.... "Jin, Megan, vous souvenez de l'énoncé de la quête? Demanda Madi, curieuse. - C'était écrit en langage ancien... "Avis au mage ayant une détermination sans faille ainsi qu'un courage sans limite, Trouve la corne argentée, examine la et perce le secret qui sommeille en elle. La malédiction argentée doit cesser. " répondit Megan. -Bravo Megan ! s’exclama Madi. -Il n'y a rien d'étonnant. Sora était notre modèle. rétorqua Megan. -C'est vrai ! Vous cherchiez toujours à être sa chouchoute. intervint Jin. -C'est même elle qui nous a apprit la télépathie... -C'est vrai... Norande était un village caché dans les montagnes du Sud de Fiore. Ce village a toujours été un mystère, un village actif mais terrassé par de violents incendies, et violentes explosions lorsque des villageois ou étrangers tentaient d'extraire l'argent qui entourait tout le village. Un phénomène curieux qui embêtait énormément les villageois tentés par la présence de ces métaux précieux. Jin informa les filles qu’il devait aller aux toilettes, laissant les deux jeunes femmes face à face. *Télépathie* C’quoi ce suçon Mad’ ? Il est énorme. Si tu penses que c’est Jin, tu te trompes. Qui te dit que je pense à Jin ? Comme je suis revenue à la guilde avec le pull de Jin sur le dos, en toute logique tout le monde pense à lui ! Logique. Qui est-ce alors ? Un gars sorti de nulle part. T’as fait la tournée des barres c’est ça ? Mais non ! Azy j’ai changé depuis c’t’époque ! Permets moi d’en douter s’il te plaît. Et toi ? Tu crois que j’ai pas remarqué comment tu le regardes ? Q-Qui ça ? *gênée* Pffff pathétique ! Arrêteuuuh ! Jin revint auprès des jeunes femmes, il remarqua que Megan rougissait, tandis que Madi rigolait, il tenta de savoir de quoi elles discutaient, mais aucune des deux laissa une explication. Le train arriva enfin à Norande, les trois mages descendirent, et s’empressèrent d’aller saluer le chef du village. Le chef du village était un vieux monsieur, habillé par un ensemble noir et une chemise blanche. Il portait des lunettes noires épaisses qui lui donnaient un air sévère. Lorsque le chef vit le groupe de mage, il reconnut de suite le symbole de Nolza. Il s'écria: "Jeunes gens, seriez vous de Nolza?" Ce à quoi Madi répondit aimablement que oui. Elle aborda ensuite la raison de leur venue, à savoir, retrouver Heo Sora. Le Chef d'abord pensif, finit par raconter sa rencontre avec la dénommée Heo Sora. "Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'un noir dont je ne saurais donner la description... son regard... glaçant de par la couleur de ses yeux... Rouge écarlate. Mais... Malgré l'apparence très froide qu'elle donnait, lorsqu'elle s'adressa à moi pour la mission, je fut surpris par la chaleur que ses paroles dégageaient. Une jeune femme vraiment pleine de tendresse avec qui j'eus plaisir d’échanger. Je lui ai donc expliqué en quoi consister la mission à savoir percer le mystère sur la malédiction qui frappe notre village dès qu’on essaie d’extraure des minerais d’argent… Après s’être torturée l’esprit avec l’énoncé de la quête qui provient de la stèle centrale de notre village, elle en conclut qu’elle devait se rendre dans la grotte juste à l’arrière du village,elle y est allé mais depuis je ne l’ai plus jamais revue… Retrouvez la, nous n’interférons pas dans vos recherches, mais retrouvez cette jeune femme, bien que les années ont passé je sens toujours “sa présence”. -Je la sens aussi Monsieur. répondit Madi. -Moi aussi. réagit Megan. -Vraiment ? -Oui, nous allons faire tout notre possible pour retrouver notre camarade, et par la même occasion cesser la malédiction. Suite à cette discussion, Madi se rendit à une boutique de botanique tandis que Jin et Megan allèrent boire un coup dans le var d'à côté. Bien qu'elle maîtrisait une magie redoutable par le tranchant et les différentes propriétés de ses cristaux, Madi était devenue une grande guérisseuse avec ces derniers, en effet les cristaux sont bourrés d'énergie, cela permet à Madi de guérir une plaie très profonde en accéléré, elle peut se soigner elle même aussi mais depuis peu avec le sceau, elle n'y parvient plus, mais elle reste une génie en botanique c'est pourquoi temporairement elle utilise des plantes pour soigner. Une heure plus tard, les 3 mages avaient bien avancé dans la grotte au sud du village, une grotte assez complexe à parcourir à l'intérieur puisqu'il y a énormément de minerais d'argent, après une heure d'acharnement, ils avaient réussi à atteindre une galerie plus large... Cette galerie leur réserva une bien drôle de surprise... -Qu'est ce que...? (Jin) -C'est... (Megan) -Heo Sora. (Madi) Chapitre 6 : Prisonnière A venir Catégorie:Fictions Catégorie:Lady Quartz